


friends forever (I can think of something better)

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Series: A Super and a Luthor [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: The one where Supercorp are a ship in the Zimbio poll and the world needs a Luthor and a Super. I don't make the rules.





	friends forever (I can think of something better)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was a tweet by @bezziexmates on twitter

Lena’s phone buzzes for the third time in a row, vibrating loudly on the table beside them.

 

“You can get that.”

 

“And ruin our private game night? No way,” Lena protests, reaching to take the dice from Kara.

 

“What are friends for?”

 

Lena’s stomach twists guiltily at Kara’s words, and she hides the grimace with a practiced smile. The phone buzzes again, and Lena sighs.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Ugh. She was losing Snakes and Ladders anyway. As the CEO of two multi-million dollar companies, Lena could win at monopoly any day, but the so-called “childhood games” she’d never played before this, before Kara, are another story.

 

14 missed calls, an excessively polite text from Jess asking her why she wasn’t answering her phone.

 

“I have to get this. Jess says it’s an emergency.”

 

“You use my balcony. Oh, and tell Jess I said hi!”

 

Lena nods, unable to keep the grin off her face at Kara’s kindness, her ability to see the best in everyone. She walks through the reporter’s bedroom, stepping out onto the balcony.

 

“Le-Miss Luthor? Thank God! There’s an emergency, I mean not an __emergency__ , it’s really more of a PA thing, but-”

 

“Jess.”

 

“Right, sorry. There’s a poll. It’s for, couples – mostly fictional, and non-canon of course, because it’s not like the writers of Once upo-”

 

“ _ _Jess.__ ”

 

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just… you’re on there. You and Supergirl.”

 

There’s a beat of silence, and Lena exhales slowly in an effort to keep her gay panic to a minimum.

 

“People are voting for me in a relationship with the Girl of Steel?” Lena questions, praying that the exasperation in her voice masks the note of hysteria.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Miss Luthor. I can contact Zimbio if you’d like.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Jess.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lena insists, her jaw clenched tightly, “now go home, it’s almost eleven.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Oh, and Jess?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Remind me to give you a raise. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Lena doesn’t need to turn around to sense Kara’s presence behind her.

 

“Is everything okay? You seem…” Kara pauses, the adorable crinkle between her eyebrows becoming prominent, “stressed.”

 

“You know,” Lena begins, taking the half-finished glass of wine Kara passes her, “when I took over L-Corp I expected the public to criticise me. Hate me, even.” She takes a sip, wincing at Kara’s pained expression, “I didn’t expect them to think I’m in love with a Super.”

 

Kara’s mouth falls open, her eyes widening comically in shock.

 

“A-a super?”

 

“Super _ _girl.__ ”

 

Swallowing hard, Kara fidgets under the intensity of Lena’s stare. The wind tugs at the loose strands of Lena’s hair as they stand in silence, watching the city down below.

 

“It’s getting late. I should go,” Lena says reluctantly, looking at her watch.

 

Kara seems to snap out of her trance, raising her gaze to meet Lena’s eyes.

 

“Lena, wait-”

 

“I really do have to go,” she sighs apologetically, realising a second too late that she’s just inches from Kara.

 

Neither of them back away, and for once Kara isn’t blushing or awkwardly adjusting her glasses. Kara leans in slowly, her lips brushing Lena’s cheek for a fraction of a second before Lena swallows her fear and turns her head to the side.

 

Their lips meet, and Lena’s body burns with electricity before reality hits her, hard. __God__ , this is Kara. Her best friend. Sweet, innocent Kara. Kara who also believes Lena has no idea what she gets up to when she’s not adjusting her glasses behind her desk at Catco.

 

Lena pulls away abruptly, mumbling something about a deadline, or a meeting – neither of them is really sure – and suddenly she’s alone outside Kara’s apartment, breathing hard.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

“Alex? Alex are you there? I brought coffee. And donuts. And breakfast. And vegan food for Maggie.”

 

“Come in, Little Danvers” Maggie calls from inside the apartment.

 

Kara steps inside almost reluctantly, claiming to still be traumatised from the last time she burst into Alex’s apartment without knocking.

 

“I’m opening the door. Walking inside the apartment. Uncovering my eyes.”

 

Maggie snorts, pushing up the sleeves of one of Alex’s shirts as she takes the food from Kara.

 

“Where’s Alex? I really need to talk to her.”

 

Maggie eyes her suspiciously for a few seconds before replying.

  
“She’s in the shower. Should be out in a second.”

 

“Right,” Kara sighs, sitting down on a chair.

 

“It’s about Luthor, isn’t it?”

 

Kara gapes at her, and Maggie chuckles as she blushes.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I’m a detective, Little Danvers, I detect.”

 

“Haven’t I heard that one before,” Alex interjects, kissing Maggie’s cheek, “What’s wrong?”

 

Blushing furiously, Kara takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

“People are voting online for Lena and Supergirl. As-as a couple. Romantically. A romantic couple.”

 

“I thought you knew about that?”

 

Both Danvers sisters turn to look at Maggie.

 

“It’s a Luthor and a Super. It’s gay. What more could you want?” Maggie justifies, shrugging at Alex’s huff of irritation.

 

“But I don’t… I’m not… Lena doesn’t-”

 

“Okay, one, I didn’t think I was gay until I met Maggie,” Alex points out, shooting a glare at her fiancée when she smirks, “and two, even I think Lena knows about who you are. That woman’s smarter than you give her credit for.”

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

“I know, but about which thing?”

 

Kara sighs, her hand automatically going to the rim of her glasses.

 

“I think Lena probably knows. About… about me. But, the other thing.”

 

Alex looks at Maggie for help, only to see her on her phone.

 

“What are you – oh, I know exactly what you’re doing,” Alex mutters, “Okay, as your sister, you know you can tell me anything, but Maggie says I’m still a baby gay despite the fact that I proposed to her, but whatever. She might be better… equipped to deal with,” she gestures awkwardly, “ _ _that__.”

 

“Can we maybe talk about it later? I really need to speak to Lena.”

 

“Right. Anything we can do in the meantime?”

 

“Uh, tell J’onn I won’t be in today unless it’s an emergency.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kara pauses in the doorway, bititng her lip.

 

“AlsoImayhavekissedLena. Bye!”

 

The door slams shut.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Don’t say it. If you say it I’ll-”

 

“You owe me fifty dollars.”

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Alex growls, “But first give me that phone - we need to vote.”

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

The elevator doors slide open to reveal Jess and Pam from the “FBI”’s HR department huddled around the secretary’s computer.

 

“Miss Luthor. You’re here.”

 

“It’s almost like I own the company,” Lena replies dryly, pausing at the doorway to her office. “What are you doing?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Show me your screen, please.”

 

Jess grimaces, turning the monitor towards her reluctantly.

 

“I’m sorry, that was unprofessional.”

 

“It’s alright, Jess. Are we winning?”

 

If Jess is shocked, she doesn’t let it show.

 

“By three thousand votes, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Actually, there was a delivery for you, too.”

 

“A delivery?” Lena stiffens, already imagining her mother’s latest plots.

 

Jess shrugs, a wry smile playing on her lips.

 

“It’s on your desk.”

 

Sure enough, sitting on her desk is a giant vase of flowers. Plumerias, in fact. Lena approaches the vase cautiously, reaching out to touch them. Hidden in the petals is a small card. Lena opens it quickly, almost giving herself a paper cut in the process. Inside is a single word, scrawled in loopy cursive: Supergirl.

 

A gust of wind raises goosebumps on her skin, and Lena looks up to see National City’s resident superhero standing on her balcony.

 

“Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena laughs quietly, gesturing for Kara to come in.

 

“Miss Danvers,” she replies, almost without thinking.

 

Kara appears to choke on her own breath, nodding quickly as if to reassure herself.

 

“You, uh, you know?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Long enough, Supergirl.”

 

Kara visibly relaxes at the playfulness in Lena’s voice, brushing her cape out of the way to sit down on the couch.

 

“You bought me flowers.”

 

“I did. Plumerias.”

 

“New beginnings,” Lena finishes quietly, looking up to see Kara staring at her intently.

 

“They’re beautiful.”

 

“So are you.”

 

Lena sighs softly, Kara’s face close enough that she can feel the other woman’s breath tickling her skin.

 

“I voted on the poll. For us,” Kara admits, her cheeks tinged pink as she ducks her head.

  
“I did too.”

 

Kara raises her eyes again to meet Lena’s, confusion etched into her face.

 

“Which us?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Kara Danvers or Supergirl?”

 

“You. Just you.”

 

That must answer her question, because Kara surges forward, her fingers tangling in Lena’s hair as their lips meet. When they finally break apart, it’s only because of Kara’s phone buzzing.

 

She glances at the screen, unable to keep the grin off her face.

 

“We won.”

 

 

__________________

 

 

(BONUS)

 

 

“Alex? Maggie? I thought it was your day off.”

 

“It is. I just have something to do.”

 

Alex turns to speak to her fiancée, only to find that Maggie has vanished.

 

“Sawyer? Where the f-”

 

A crackle of static interrupts her as Maggie’s voice booms through the intercom system.

 

“Attention, all DEO staff. I just sent you all a link. Vote for Supercorp. Thank you, have a good day.”

 

“Supercorp?” Alex objects, exasperated.

 

Maggie shrugs, already dragging Alex towards the exit.

 

“I don’t make the rules.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
